The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Mecardonia plant, botanically known as Mecardonia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKMEC002’.
‘SAKMEC002’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2008 in Buenos Aires, Argentina. The female parent was the proprietary Mecardonia procumbens var. tenella line named ‘AM5-264’ (unpatented), having yellow flowers and a compact plant growth habit. The male parent was the proprietary Mecardonia procumbens var. flagellaris line named ‘05-25’ (unpatented), having yellow flowers, an upright plant habit, and large leaves.
In October 2008, ‘AM5-264’ and ‘05-25’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds from the cross were harvested after 30 days. In March 2009, the F1 seed was sown and cultivated in a greenhouse and in the field, and plant lines were produced with yellow flowers and a compact, upright plant growth habit. The F1 plants were evaluated during the spring and summer of 2009 and 2010.
In June 2010, ‘G2010-37’ was selected for its yellow flower color, compact plant growth habit, long flowering period from spring until late autumn, large flower size, and abundant and continuous flowering. In mid-June 2010, line ‘G2010-37’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated and evaluated.
In late September 2010, ‘G2010-37’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. ‘G2010-37’ was propagated and cultivated again in Chogo, Fujisawa, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan to reconfirm its stability. ‘G2010-37’ was subsequently named ‘SAKMEC002’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.